<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inked by shadedScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015979">Inked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe'>shadedScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C'est la vie, F/F, Makeouts, Post-Canon, Tattoos, Trans John Egbert, covering all the bases I guess, do people use that tag to find June fics?, man I wish we had proper June tags, quick JuneVrisRezi indulgence, whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>June Egbert gets her first tattoo. Her girlfriends heartily approve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I threw together real quick. I'm hoping to find the motivation to get some work done on my more longform pieces soon, but quarantine is kicking my ass a bit lately, NGL. But hey, I'm sure I'll get it together eventually. Enjoy this little piece birthed from my love of the 'getting tattoos related to your significant other(s) trope!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!” June called as she flew in the window of the house she shared with her girlfriends. She hadn’t really needed to yell, since they were both right there, but it was a habit.</p>
<p>“Hey, Junebug.” said Vriska, from where she was sprawled over Terezi’s lap on the couch, reading.</p>
<p>Terezi looked up suddenly from her phone. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You smell like blood and ink.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Vriska rolled awkwardly off of Terezi onto the floor and scrambled to her feet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” June reassured her. “It’s just that this tattoo is kind of big.”</p>
<p>“You got a tattoo?” said Vriska.</p>
<p>June nodded. “We had been talking about how it’s an underrated art form earlier, and I had always kind of wanted one and I had an idea for a design, so I just went ahead and got it done.”</p>
<p>“You should have said something.” said Vriska. “We could have come with you.”</p>
<p>“I was going to surprise you.” June explained. “Just sort of casually walk in and be like ‘hey, what do you think’, then turn around and show you. I should have figured Terezi would notice right away.”</p>
<p>“You should have.” Terezi agreed. “But since we’re here, can we see it?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” June turned around and unzipped the back of her dress so that the two of them could see the tattoo on her right shoulder blade, and they leaned in to get a closer look (figuratively, in Terezi’s case). It was an intricate design: a sun stylized to look like the Light symbol with a Scorpio sign in the middle, and a red dragon flying over it, with a Libra sign cunningly worked into the pattern of its scales. Flowing all around and entwining the two was a stream of wind, colored and shaped like the Breath symbol.</p>
<p>It was an exceptionally nice piece of artwork; June had wound up needing contributions from basically all of her more artistic friends to finish the design. But it had turned out pretty awesome.</p>
<p>Vriska whistled appreciatively. “That is some badass ink right there, babe.”</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Terezi agreed. “I can’t help but notice a bit of symbolism in it.”</p>
<p>June shrugged. “Well, you know, they say a good idea for tattoos is to celebrate what you love.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, and then Vriska reached over and pulled June in for a kiss that lasted until they had to break off just to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>“I love you too, June.” Vriska said once they were done.</p>
<p>Terezi leaned in for her own passionate kiss. </p>
<p>“I also love you too.” she said cheerfully.</p>
<p>The three of them stood together for a moment, Vriska idly twining her fingers in June’s hair while Terezi leaned on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Did it hurt getting that put on you?” Vriska asked offhandedly.</p>
<p>“Not as much as I thought it was going to, honestly.” said June. “But it itches like crazy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t-”</p>
<p>“Don’t scratch it, I know. It is a little annoying, though. Maybe if I go watch a movie or something it’ll distract me from it.”</p>
<p>Terezi caught Vriska’s eye for a second, then grinned wickedly, before wrapping her arms around June from behind and pressing herself close against her. </p>
<p> “I mean, you could do that.” she said, her breath warm against June’s neck. ”Or there are some other ways you could be distracted, if you like.”</p>
<p>“Oh, for sure.” Vriska agreed, as she started kissing her way down June’s throat.</p>
<p>The next thing June knew, the three of them were on the couch, June leaning up against Terezi while Vriska straddled the two of them.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m objecting,” said June, as Terezi leisurely traced patterns on her hip and Vriska started to slide a hand up her thigh, “but what are we doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re distracting you.” Vriska said happily.</p>
<p>“Is it working?” Terezi asked, grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” June thought for a second. “I don’t know, I think you might have to try harder.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Terezi said, starting to undo the clasp of June’s bra. “Because we can try harder.”</p>
<p>“As hard as you like, Junebug.” Vriska agreed.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” said June. “Though maybe we should get to an actual bed first.”</p>
<p>And as they made their way over to the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind them, June smiled. Despite everything that had happened in her life, she couldn’t possibly be more content than she was right now, loving and being loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>